1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to superconductors and devices based on superconductors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, Akitmitsu et al. discovered that a well-known compound, i.e., MgB2, exhibits superconductivity at temperatures lower than about 39 Kelvin (K). Powders formed of MgB2 are produced by chemically reacting magnesium (Mg) and boron (B) at a temperature in the range of about 800° Celsius to about 950° Celsius (C.). Powders of polycrystalline MgB2 in which individual crystalline grains of MgB2 have diameters in the range of about 1 micron to about 50 microns are available commercially.